newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Newford Series
Chronological List of Newford books by Charles de Lint. Description of Series The central idea of all de Lint’s books is that there exists, somewhere between the corner of our eye and just to the left of reality, an Otherworld peopled with all manner of fairy-tale creatures, from goblins and fairies to darker things: soul-stealers and giant spiders and evil spirits. A great deal of his early work draws on the mythologies of the British Isles and Ireland, but the last decade or so he’s turned more and more to the mythologies of Native America for inspiration. ~ Book Review: Dustin M. Wax Chronological List of Newford Books # Dreams Underfoot (1993, 416 pages) — story collection (19 stories) # The Dreaming Place (1990—134 pages ~ YA # From A Whisper To A Scream (1992—304 pages) # I'll Be Watching You (1992—352 pages) # Memory and Dream (1994—400 pages) # The Ivory and the Horn (1995—338 pages) — story collection (15 stories) # Trader (1997) (352 pages) # Someplace to Be Flying (1998) (384 pages) # Moonlight and Vines (1999) (384 pages) ~ story collection # Forests of the Heart (2000) (400 pages) # The Onion Girl (2001) (512 pages) # Tapping the Dream Tree (2002) (541 pages) ~ story collection (19 stories) # Spirits in the Wires (2003) (448 pages) # Medicine Road (2004) (206 pages) # The Blue Girl (2004) (368 pages) ~ YA # Widdershins (2006) (560 pages) # Make a Joyful Noise (2006) (?) # The Hour Before Dawn (2005) (114 pages) ~ story collection (3 stories) # Old Man Crow (2007) (short story, 32 pages) # Little (Grrl) Lost (2007) (271 pages) ~ YA # Promises to Keep (2007) (short novel, 173 pages) # Dingo (2008) (short novel, 213 pages) # Muse and Reverie (2009) (352 pages) ~ story collection # The Wind in his Heart (2017) (548 pages) Other Newford works: omnibus, shorts, etc. * In the House of My Enemy (1993) * Newford Stories (1999) omnibus (compiles Dreams Underfoot, The Ivory and the Horn, and Moonlight and Vines) * A Circle of Cats (2003) (children's book) * Seven Wild Sisters (novella illustrated by Charles Vess) (2002)—2003 World Fantasy award nominee * Faerie Tales (2004) ~ anthology *The Very Best of Charles de Lint - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki (2010) *Newford Stories: Crow Girls (2015) Quotes *Charles de Lint Quotes ~ Goodreads *Charles de Lint - Wikiquote — organized by work *Goodreads | The Onion Girl Quotes by Charles de Lint *Charles de Lint Quotes Contributors and Collaborators Artists: * Charles Vess * John Jude Palencar * Terry Windling * List of Newford artists Editors: * Terry Windling * Narrators (audio books): * Kate Reading — The Onion Girl (2001) Awards * Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Adult Literature nominee (1985) : Moonheart * Bram Stoker nominee (1992) : Death Leaves an Echo * World Fantasy Best Short story nominee (1992) : The Conjure Man * World Fantasy Best Novel nominee (1992) : The Little Country * World Fantasy nominee (1992) : Our Lady of the Harbour story * World Fantasy Best Short story nominee (1992) : Pity the Monsters * World Fantasy Best Short story nominee (1993) : Bridges * World Fantasy nominee (1993) : Paperjack * World Fantasy Best Collection nominee (1994) : Dreams Underfoot * World Fantasy Best Short story nominee (1994) : The Moon Is Drowning While I Sleep * World Fantasy Best Collection nominee (1996) : The Ivory and the Horn * British Fantasy Society Best Novel nominee (1997) : Trader * British Fantasy Society Best Short story nominee (1998) : China Doll * British Fantasy Society Best Novel nominee (1998) : Someplace to Be Flying * Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Adult Literature nominee (1998) : Someplace to Be Flying * Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Adult Literature nominee (1998) : Trader * World Fantasy Best Novel nominee (1998) : Trader * British Fantasy Society Best Short story nominee (1999) : If I Close My Eyes Forever * British Fantasy Society Best Short story nominee (1999) : In the Land of the Unforgiven * World Fantasy Best Novel nominee (1999) : Someplace to Be Flying * Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Adult Literature nominee (2001) : Forests of the Heart * Nebula Best Novel nominee (2001) : Forests of the Heart * World Fantasy Best Novel nominee (2002) : The Onion Girl World Fantasy Best Collection nominee (2003) : Waifs and Strays ~ Source: Fantastic Fiction See Also * Newford (city) * Charles de Lint * Newford art scene * Newford Stories * List of Newford artists * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki * Category: Otherworlders - Newford Wiki * Category: Places - Newford Wiki * Browse - Newford Wiki — All categories!!! * Category: Books - Newford Wiki * Canon Book List (user unfriendly) Category:Content External Links Books: *Charles de Lint: Books ~ Author * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia *Newford series by Charles de Lint ~ Goodreads *Newford - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Newford Series ~ Shelfari *Charles de Lint ~ FF *Authors : de Lint, Charles : SFE : Science Fiction Encyclopedia *Newford Stories | Series | LibraryThing *Newford series by Charles de Lint ~ FictFact *Newford - Wikipedia *Newford Series—Macmillan ~ Publisher page Freebies: *Fiction: Make a Joyful Noise by Charles de Lint — Subterranean Press Short Story Summaries: *On Six Short Stories | Stainless Steel Droppings Series Summaries: *SFF AUTHOR Charles DeLint | Fantasy Literature *Charles de Lint’s Newford | Fabulous Realms *Where´s Newford? | IndyPL Reader's Advisory *Bookslut | An Interview with Charles de Lint *Charles de Lint - Summaries ~ Random Reading *Charles de Lint Edition *The Adventures of an Intrepid Reader: More on Charles de Lint's Newford series *Charles de Lint’s Newford | Fabulous Realms *The Onion Girl - Wikipedia *Widdershins (novel) - Wikipedia *The SF Site: Charles de Lint Reading List *Fiction Book Review: Dreams Underfoot: The Newford Collection ~ Publisher's Weekly *Newford - Risingshadow World, Characters, etc: *Welcome To The Wordwood *The Newford Wiki / FrontPage *Newford Characters *Newford Series ~ Shelfari (Character lists, etc) *Charles de Lint’s Newford | Fabulous Realms *Newford - Wikipedia *Where´s Newford? | IndyPL Reader's Advisory Reading Order: *[http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/faq01.htm Charles de Lint: Reading Order - FAQs] Series Reviews: * [http://www.greenmanreview.com/book/essay_delintreviews.html A complete listing of all de Lint reviews which Green Man has done] ~ Green Man Reviews * [http://www.rtbookreviews.com/author/charles-de-lint-0 Charles de Lint | RT Book Reviews] Fan Community: *Charles de Lint fans Category:Books Category:Browse Category:Lists